Laleh/Bettgeflüster/2014-01
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = Januar = 31. - Zurück in Stormwind centre Z'eit für euch. Zeit für mich. Zeit für Klabauter. Glaub ich mach den Laden Montags mal nicht auf. Einfach die Füsse hochlegen und auf alles sch... äh pfeifen. Hab letztens 'nen Schmöker von den Pandaren gelesen, den einer übersetzt hat. Einige von denen, die Mönche, so nennen sie die, leben da in Klostern ganz hoch auf schneebedeckten Gipfeln. Abgeschieden von allem, und nur Ruhe um sie herum. Dann sitzen die den ganzen Tag, und schalten irgendwie den Kopf aus. Um zum inneren Frieden zu finden. Wünscht, ich könnt sowas. Aber bin nicht geschaffen dafür, allein zu sein. Wirklich nicht... '''W'eisheiten... waren da auch viele drin. Eine ist mir geblieben. "Jedes Ding hat drei Seiten. Eine die du siehst, eine die ich sehe und eine die wir beide nicht sehen." 'E'chte Hilfe der Neue im Laden, heisst Woxxy, Gnom eben. Auf die Kurzen ist immer Verlass. Ist zwar etwas schrullig, und irgendwie wirkt er ständig, als hätt er sich zehn Tassen Kaffee reingepfiffen. Aber wir haben ja alle unsere Macken, nicht wahr? 'I'hr habt das Rätsel raus, mh? Aye, der Schatten... der Schatten ist es. Mein Schatten... Zwei Wochen. Wo ist er bloss... er fehlt mir so unendlich. Bin nicht geschaffen für dieses Alleinseinding. Andere schätzen die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit. Mir fehlen starke Arme, an die ich mich Nachts kuscheln kann. Die mich festhalten, in die ich mich fallenlassen kann. Die raue Berührung eines Mannes, sein Duft und sein Atem in meinem Nacken. Die Bartstoppeln beim Küssen, die breite Brust und die starken Finger. Bitte, Liebster, wo immer du sein magst. Komm nach Hause... kann nicht ohne dich sein. centre '''27. - Zurück in Stormwind centre G'eht alles drunter und drüber hier, wenn ihr wüsstet. Erst ist der Kurze von einem Worgen gebissen worden. Worgen - worden... reimt sich fast! Und heut hat so ein Drecksack von der Wache auch noch mit voller Wucht auf die Wunde geboxt bei einer Kontrolle. Ich hätt dem Mistkerl beinahe die Rübe weggepustet. Dafür haben sie mich dann fast noch drangekriegt. Haben lange nach einem Magier gesucht, leider waren die meisten vom Sanktum irgendwo in Northrend im Urlaub. Schei... Na, Pech einfach. Zum Glück fanden wir dann doch noch wen, der helfen konnt. Wir haben in die Nähe von 'nassus teleportiert. Rein ging nicht, die Elfen haben irgendwie ein Problem mit Magie. Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Das hättet ihr sehen sollen. Die ganze Stadt... auf einem Baum! Und alles ist... wunderwunder... wunderschön. Irre. '''E'cht irre. Hab mir überlegt nach Mal zu suchen. Aber wär vermutlich vergeblich gewesen, und ich wollt sie auch nicht stören dort. Tja... Hoff Kalle geht's dort gut. Die behandeln ihn mit irgendeinem Ritual. Damit er diesen Fluch unter Kontrolle kriegen kann. Verdammter Mist. Bete drum, das alles gut wird. Beim Klabautermann, war das schön dort. Muss ich unbedingt mal wieder hin. 'D'er letzte Abendverkauf im Kleinod war einfach nur Stress pur. Ohne Avanor, ich brauch wirklich dringend Hilfe. Nur meldet sich niemand auf die Anzeigen. Dafür kam echt viel Schotter rein, das hat sich wirklich gelohnt. Läuft auch sonst noch immer prächtig. Wie soll ich sagen. Ist nur einfach ohne ihn nicht das Gleiche da. Noch nichtmal weil die Hilfe fehlt. Irgendwie... stärkt es den Rücken nur schon, wenn er in der Nähe ist, wisst ihr? 'A'ber dann kam der nächste Hammer. Marcas, dem... ich noch vor einigen Monaten bei der Beerdigung hinterhergetrauert hab. Angon kam an, und meinte, er könne mich nicht weiter anlügen. Und... das er lebt. Der lebt. Weiss grad gar nicht, was ich denken soll. Er fehlt mir sehr. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen. Angeblich denkt er an mich, fragt jedesmal nach mir. Und das will ich nicht... nicht solange Hoffnung besteht, das Avanor zurückkehrt. Ich weiss wie es ist, wenn Gefühle nicht im gleichen Masse erwidert werden - und das würd ich ihm nie antun wollen. Dafür ist er mir zu wertvoll, auf... eine andere Art. 'N'a, wenn wir schon bei unerwiderten Gefühlen sind... ist wirklich krass, kaum spricht es sich herum, das mein Kerl weg ist, kommen sie an wie die Motten. Ernsthaft, soviele Männer haben mich lange nicht mehr angesprochen. Und bei den meisten war's schnell klar, warum. Wo waren sie nur alle, als ich echt einen gesucht hab? 'K'ennt ihr des Rätsels Lösung schon? Der Tabak... der war's. Solltet ihr wirklich nicht anfangen, schreckliches Laster, lasst euch das sagen. Noch eins, für die Nacht, mh? Gutgut, hört genau zu, das ist ein schönes. Und es passt... zu ihm... "Du siehst ihn steht's bei Sonnenschein, am Mittag ist er kurz und klein, er wächst bei Sonnenuntergang und wird gar wie ein Baum so lang." Das kriegt ihr bestimmt raus! 'E'inmal noch. Lasst mich ihn noch einmal küssen. Einmal noch. Lu war die Tage bei mir. Hab ein Haar von ihm aus einem Kamm gezogen, und sie hat damit in ihre Wahrsagerkugel gesehen. Da... da war er. Wirklich und leibhaftig. Er lebt noch. Und... ich weiss nicht genau, wo er ist, das Bild war ganz undeutlich. Hab's danach gemalt, damit ich es nicht vergesse. Aber noch niemanden gefunden, der mir sagen konnte, wo das sein würd. Vielleicht frag ich irgendwann die Leut von der Exploratorenloge. Isa hat versprochen, ihm zu helfen, wenn er zurück sein sollt, bedeutet mir sehr viel, hab sie so falsch eingeschätzt glaub ich. 'N'ur... einmal noch. Er wird wiederkommen, ich fühl es... irgendwie. Kann's nicht beschreiben. Wir brauchen nur noch etwas Geduld. Und dann... kann ich ihn noch einmal küssen. Einmal noch. centre '''24. - Zurück in Stormwind centre E'in Ranzen, zwei Konservendosen mit roten Bohnen, Löffel, Dosenöffner und ein gnomischer Notkocher. Bananen für Klabauterchen, Kanister mit Ersatztreibstoff und Patronen für die kleine Lee. Munz denkt einfach an alles. Bin noch früh am morgen aufgebrochen. Was für eine Fahrt, mh? Der Chopper schnurrt wieder wie ein Kätzchen. Jetzt sind wir zurück, und fast alles ist beim Alten. Fast alles... und doch fehlt... das Wichtigste... '''I'ch bin komplett im Eimer, war gestern wieder irre viel Betrieb im Kleinod. Bin nicht mehr das Feuer. Feuer, war die Lösung vom Rätsel, aye? Glaub wenn das so weitergeht, und ich nicht bald Hilfe find, kann ich den Laden dichtmachen, zuviel Stress allein. Hab danach sogar Klabauterchen angeschnauzt, weiss nichtmal warum. Der Arme war völlig verschreckt, zum Glück ist er aber nicht nachtragend, hab mich entschuldigt und jetzt sind wir wieder dicke Freunde. Hab Isa getroffen, der geht's wohl immer noch nicht besser. Aber schätz sie meint es ehrlich, dass sie mir helfen wird. Und damit auch ihm. So wie viele andere. Hab schon eine Ahnung wie ich ihn finden werd. Dieser Kerl, der den Schlüssel zum Kleinod fand, ist die Spur. Wenn das nicht klappt, ist die nächste Anlaufstelle das Sanktum, Nev wollt auch schon helfen. Hab nur etwas Schiss, dass die beim Aufspüren vielleicht mehr rauskriegen, als sie sollten. Aber das lässt sich ja vorgängig klären. 'N'yu, dem Kurzen geht's gut, das hat mich echt gefreut. Hab ihn vermisst, irgendwie... vielleicht ist das Gefasel der Wahrsagerin über weisse Kinder doch nicht so falsch gewesen, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Hm... was, wenn... ich... Scheisse. "Ich sehe eine lange, beschwerliche Reise, bei dem du jemanden verlierst, der dir nahe steht." War das grad die Reise, als ich abgehauen bin? Und hab ich... ihn jetzt wirklich verloren? Für immer? Scheisse, Scheisse, Scheisse. Nein, das... kann nicht sein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Verdammt... 'S'chicksal ist 'ne launische Hure... Weiss es nicht, kommt mir grad so vor, als wär es überhaupt nicht launisch. Sondern diebisch. Kaum findest was, dass dir etwas bedeutet... und es wird dir weggenommen. Ich... tut mir leid, ihr Kleinen, ich wollt ja nicht fluchen. 'A'ber sonst ist doch schön wieder hier zu sein. Trotz allem, ich... weiss nicht. Will's nicht mehr missen. Ist jetzt sowas wie mein Zuhause. Meine Heimat. Vielleicht kam ich nicht von hier, aber ich bin hergekommen. Will... irgendwie auch nicht mehr wieder gehen. Und wenn, dann nur, um auch zurückkehren zu können. '''Mögt ihr meinen neuen Schal? Lieb das Ding, ist irre hübsch geworden! Vince hat sich selbst übertroffen. Gibt auch schön warm, ist ja Froststoff. Frier zwar immer noch um den Bauch und an den Armen, aber, nyu... mag mich auch nicht dicker anziehen, keine Ahnung. Fühlt sich völlig falsch an. Noch ein Rätselchen für euch kleine Helden? Hört gut zu: "Es ist kein Haus, doch baut man es, man isst es nicht, doch kaut man es, wenn man's nicht kaut, verbrennt man es. Ihr kennt es; sagt: Wie nennt man es?" Noch ein Tip? Ihr solltet die Pfötchen davon lassen! centre 20. - Neue, alte Heimat centre E'rnsthaft, ich weiss nich' wie Munz das immer wieder macht... schon nachdem Marcas weg war, hat er's irgendwie geschafft mich wieder hinzubiegen, aufzustellen und mir den Kopf zu waschen. Wird noch die Nacht den Chopper flicken, Vorderrad ist ja platt und der Auspuff scheppert rum. Weiss auch nicht ob man die Stossdämpfer vielleicht ansehen müsst, hab's ihm mal gesagt. War ja doch eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Fahrt durch den Dschungel hierher. Dann geht's schon wieder nach Haus. Richtig nach Haus. Auch wenn er schrecklich fehlen wird. Vielleicht taucht er eines Tages wieder auf, wer weiss? '''G'eht aber nicht, alles andere deswegen aufzugeben und fallenzulassen. Den Kurzen, all meine Freunde, den Laden... hatte Munz schon recht. 'A'uch ein Rätselchen wie in guten alten Zeiten? Mmhm. "Ich mache hart, ich mache weich, ich mache arm, ich mache reich, man liebt mich, doch nicht allzu nah. Zu nah wird alles aufgezehrt, doch stirbt der, der mich ganz entbehrt. Wer bin ich?" Passt grad irgendwie zu mir glaub ich. 'L'egt euch jetzt aber hin, wird eine lange Reise morgen, vermutlich wieder mit Zwischenhalt in Darkshire. Bin gespannt. Und ich glaub, ich werd so schnell wie möglich weiterplanen, für unser nächstes Abenteuer. Scholazar soll um die Jahreszeit ja auch hübsch sein. Lieb euch ihr Kleinen. Verlasst mich nie... centre '''18. - Neue, alte Heimat centre T'ierische Hitze hier, mh? Hätt nicht gedacht, das ich das mal sagen würd über Booty. Aber dah... also... oben in Stormwind friert man sich halt echt den Hintern ab. Gibt wahrlich noch gute Menschen auf der Welt, mh? Dieser Mel aus Darkshire, war gemütlich das Zimmer, das er uns zum Übernachten zur Verfügung stellte, aye? Hab ihm den letzten Fünfziger dagelassen, obwohl er nichts wollte. Jetzt haben wir zwar kaum noch was, aber... das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Hätt jede Menge von der Bank holen können, aber tat es nicht. Und so langsam begreif ich auch, warum. Bevor wir verhungern, kann ich den Ofen noch verticken. '''R'ichtig toll gewesen die Fahrt, aye? Lieb meinen Chopper, das Ding ist so irre schnell, da reisst's euch den Hut weg, mh? Wenn ihr denn Hüte tragen würdet. Wollt ihr welche? Würd sicher wen finden, der welche in eurer Grösse anfertigen könnt. Geniess die Luft hier... das salzige Meer, die warme Sonne, später gehen wir raus, vielleicht sehen wir einen eurer Artgenossen, was meint ihr? 'Ä'rgerlich nur, das alles hinter uns zu lassen. Vermiss ganz viele. Und ganz vieles... und... ihn... ganz besonders, zerreisst mir das Herz. Konnt nicht mehr, es tut mir so leid. Noch in diesem Haus zu sein... wo mich jeder einzelne Winkel an ihn erinnert. Jetzt sind wir hier, und fangen wieder von vorn an, mh? So wie damals... als wir in den Norden flohen. Schon ironisch. Der alte Heming hat mich zum Glück noch gekannt, darf bisschen angeln für ihn, ist ja nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ich leg euch einen besonders saftigen Fisch beiseite, versprochen. Weiss natürlich dass es nicht soviel bringt, wie er mir dafür bezahlt, aber... hab die Leut im Laden auch immer gut bezahlt, tut man wohl einfach für Freunde. Irgendwann revanchier ich mich bei ihm, ganz bestimmt. 'N'un geht die Sonne bald unter. Sieht wunderschön aus, hier unten am Kapp. Wirkt als wär man ganz nahe dran... zum Greifen nah. Hört ihr das alles? Das Rauschen der Wellen... das Pfeifen der Vögel... Vögel. Wär ich nicht blank, würd ich Krümel einen Papageien mit einem Boten schicken lassen, hätt sie sicher Freude dran. 'E'in paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen, nicht sicher, wie lang wir hier bleiben. Glaub ich will einfach nur noch weiter und weiter. Gibt nichts, das mich hält. Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich auf der Flucht... so wie der Grosse sagte. Solang man vorwärts geht, nicht stehenbleibt... muss man nicht denken. Nicht an das... was war. 'N'icht so traurig gucken bitte... sonst... muss ich auch wieder weinen. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen. Glaub ich würd mein Leben geben, für... einen letzten Kuss. Einen letzten Moment, in seinen Armen. Nur einen ganz, ganz winzigkleinen... nur diesen einen... centre '''17. - Zuhaus... centre F'''ürcht er ist weg. Und ich wünscht, ich wär tot... centre '''15. - Am Meer centre M'it euch wär's nicht so einsam hier. Seid so nah, und doch so fern, kann jetzt nicht wieder zurück. Fühl mich elend. Soviel ist an einem einzelnen Abend kaputt gegangen. Wollt ihn nur noch einmal küssen. Wollt ihm nur noch sagen, das ich es versteh. Wollt nur noch schlafen. Vergessen. Und jetzt? '''I'ch sitz hier allein in der Kälte. Heulend, schluchzend. Schliess ich die Augen, seh ich nur noch seine. Den stechenden, gelben Blick. Dem jegliche Liebe fehlte. 'S'chliess ich sie nicht, ist alles wieder da. Buck, Isa, der Trottel, Astaria, Scholazar, Kalle, meine Angst, die Sorgen, das ewige Grübeln, die Kathedralentreppe... und schliesslich er, der Fluch, das dumme Weib. Und ich will nur schlafen. Ich will... einfach nur noch schlafen. Doch kann ich's nicht. 'T'iefer und tiefer fallen die Schatten um mich herum. Vermut, die Sonne geht bald auf. Mir ist kalt. So endlos, endlos kalt. centre '''13. - Über den Dächern Sturmwinds centre F'ühlt sich hier oben alles frei an, mh? Losgelöst und schwebend. Und all das da unten wirkt so winzig klein. Nach dem Gespräch gestern hat's mich wieder völlig gepackt. Ich muss... weg. Weit, weit weg. So weit weg. '''E'cht schon wieder angefangen, Leute zu rekrutieren. Mir alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Zug um Zug geplant, Karten angefordert. Eine Materialliste für Munz angefangen. Kräuterliste für Mittel gegen tropische Krankheiten. Klamotten rausgesucht. Mein Spielzeug geprüft. In der Bücherei nach Reiseberichten geforscht. Schiff fällt raus, dauert zu lang. Kann das Kleinod nicht für zwei Monate schliessen. Portale... mmhm. '''Rätsel, aye? Habt ihr's gelöst gekriegt? War eine Laterne, wirklich nicht einfach, geb ich euch Recht. Heut gibt's leider keines mehr für euch, mir geht zuviel durch den Kopf. N'''icht nur das Glück wartet dort... was wenn die Wahrsagerin Recht hatte? Was, wenn... ich will nichtmal dran denken. centre '''10. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre G'uckt ihr, nich'? Eine wahre Goldgrube unser kleiner Laden. Das kleine, kurlige, kecke, knuffige, klasse, kesse, knuddlige, knackige, kuriose Kleinod. Hatten heut wieder einen wahren Ansturm an Kundschaft, was auch ein weiteres Mal Überstunden zufolge hatte. Aber es ist schon toll, macht man doch gerne, es ist schön, wenn die Leut mit einem Lächeln gehen. Und es bringt halt echt Schotter... '''O'hne ihn wär's wohl auch nur halb so schön, ist wirklich herrlich, ihm zuzusehen. Wie charmant er mit den Leuten umgeht, wie hilfsbereit er sein kann, zuvorkommend, ganz ohne dabei heuchlerisch zu wirken. Und immer wieder ein cleverer Spruch auf den Lippen. Waren so kaputt danach, das wir direkt nach Haus sind. Einfach nur ins Bett gekuschelt und noch ganz lange geredet, total gemütlich. Danach hat er mir diesen wunderschönen Traum geschenkt, von einem kleinen Laden, den ich mir... früher immer gewünscht hab, wisst ihr noch? Hab ich euch oft erzählt. 'L'ief auch sonst toll, Fall hat uns was ganz hinreissendes aufgetrieben, glaub das is' durchaus was wert. Mal sehen wem wir das verticken. Und vorallem für wieviel. Nemi hat endlich den Läufer fertiggebracht für den Esstisch, den ich der Grafschaft versprochen hatte. Mal wieder ein wahres Kunstwerk. Und Gil kam mit tollen gilneeischen Rezepten vorbei. 'D'as Rätsel, genau, da sagt ihr was... hab ihr's raus? Richtig, die Sonnenuhr! War nicht so schwer, mh? Wollt ihr noch eins für morgen? Aber nicht mehr zu lange grübeln, schlafen ist auch wichtig, das wisst ihr ja. Aaaalso: "Welch ein hübscher Glaspalast, ist es, den ich hab' gesehen! Doch darinnen sitzt ein Gast, kann nicht aus der Stube gehen; Als Gefangner eingeschlossen, muss von eignem Fett sich nähren. Dient uns andern unverdrossen, muss sich endlich selbst verzehren." Ist bisschen schwerer, mh? Ich fand's wirklich nicht einfacher, aber kriegt ihr raus, meine kleinen Helden! centre '''09. - Auf dem Dach der Koje centre S'chon lustig, worauf die Leut so abfahren. Vince wollt heut Teufelsstoff haben. Muss was recht abgefahrenes sein, kannt ich bisher nur aus Gerüchten. Hab später Isa befragt, nachdem mein Schatten nicht aufzufinden war. Dank ihr konnt ich Vince dann auch davon überzeugen, was für eine dumme Idee das war. Hoffentlich jedenfalls - der hatte sich echt wie so'n Süchtiger aufgeführt. '''T'ut mir einen Gefallen und sagt's nicht weiter, aber Doc ist wirklich im Knast. Tut mir leid für sie, hoff ja sie ist bald wieder raus. Auch wenn... Naaa. 'O'b ich ein neues Wort für euch find aus dem grossen Buch, mh? Lasst mich überlegen... Ja, genau! Perlustrieren, ist doch irgendwie toll, nicht? Das heisst soviel wie durch- oder untersuchen. Wisst ihr noch, die schnieke Schatzkiste die wir geborgen haben? Nachdem sie endlich offen war, haben die Magier den Kram drin auch perlustriert. 'F'indet sich vielleicht sogar noch ein Rätselchen für euch grossen Kleinen? Das ist ein schönes... "Das Erste ist der Schönheit Bild, doch Flecken hat es von Natur; Das Andre spricht zur rechten Zeit, doch hat's von Leben keine Spur; Das Ganze leistet guten Dienst, jedoch am heitern Tage nur." Da kommt ihr sicher drauf, seid ja kluuug! 'F'ind jetzt sollten wir aber schlafen, hier in seinen Armen. Morgen ist ja auch wieder Abendverkauf im Kleinod, da müssen wir doch fit sein. centre '''08. - Auf dem Dach der Koje centre M'hhh. Mmmmh... was für ein wundervoller Abend. Ich... na, erstmal von vorn Anfangen, aye? Tagsüber hab ich Vince getroffen, der im Geschäft vorbeikam. Hat sein neuestes Werk, eine echt schmucke Robe, vorgestellt. Und wir haben uns auf eine offene Zusammenarbeit geeinigt, denk doch, dass seine Künste uns sicher helfen können. Angon kam mit der Kiste zurück, lief wohl alles planmässig. Gut dreihundert Gold in Ketten, Ringen, und Anhängern, zwergische Machart. War's auf jeden Fall wert. '''U'nd gegen Abend bin ich Raz begegnet, der hat mir dann noch diesen Minigyrokopter vertickt, den ich in Auftrag gegeben hab. Fliegt hoch genug um über die Mauern der Stadt zu kommen, hab ihn schwarz anmalen lassen. Dürft einiges vereinfachen, Transporte aus... und vorallem in die Stadt, des Nachts. Aber pssst ihr Kleinen, wisst ja, über's Geschäft spricht man nicht. 'T'jaaa... danach bin ich ihm übern Weg gelaufen. Wollten noch Aenna helfen, sah aus als hätt sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt. War aber wohl nicht so, wie Lu uns dann erklärt hatte. Die seltsamerweise auch genau dort aufkreuzte. Wahrsagerin weiss halt, wo sie gebraucht wird? Wie auch immer, danach sind wir nach Haus, und... er hat mir echt Fragen gestellt... wegen dem, was bei der Wahrsagerei rumkam, Heirat und Kinder und so... ich glaub. Na, ich weiss nicht. Aber vielleicht... Jaaa... Ihr wisst ja. Vielleicht... möglich wär's ja... mmhm. Hach. Drum bin ich jetzt auch hier oben, allein mit euch auf dem Dach. Guck zu den Sternen hoch. Versuch sie alle zu zählen, aber es sind so viele. Und die Worte gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... "Vielleicht zukünftige Laleh McIan." centre '''07. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre 'N'eues Jahr! Neues Glück! Neue Tinte! Alles neu, mh? Ausser ihr! Und Klabauterchen, er und ich... War soviel los, tut mir leid, dass ich kaum Zeit fand. Aber ihr wart ja überall dabei, aye aye. 'E'cht nett geworden, der Schatten. Fand das passt. Sieht zwar irgendwie verzerrt aus, wenn man nicht genau weiss, was es sein soll, aber das macht ja nichts. Kriegt ohnehin kaum wer zu Gesicht denk ich doch. Werd wohl ein paar Tage lang nicht gut sitzen, aber das muss man in Kauf nehmen, nicht wahr? Der Kerl war ziemlich seltsam, aber versteht sein Handwerk, und das ist die Hauptsache, nicht? Auch mit Schneiderei scheint er's raus zu haben, hatt ihm angeboten, für unser Kleinod zu arbeiten. Mal sehen. 'U'nd sonst viel Neues... Doc ist im Knast, wer hätt denn das gedacht? Tja, vielleicht mal ein paar Tage Ruh, in denen es nicht mitten in der Nacht noch an der Tür klopft. Eine Wahrsagerin war hier, die hat in meiner Hand gelesen. Weiss zwar nicht genau, ob ich allem glauben soll, was sie erzählt hat... aber es war doch sehr mulmig irgendwie, sie hat alles in meiner Vergangenheit sehen können. So wirklich alles. Da müsst das mit der Zukunft dann auch stimmen oder? Ausser sie ist eine echt gute Betrügerin, aber erschien mir halt nicht so, mmhm... Hat was von Heiraten und weissen Kindern erzählt. Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das hat mich schon ins Grübeln gebracht. Hm... Ja. Mh, jetzt schon wieder, verdammt... ich... schlaft gut, mmh? Muss irgendwie... Ach. centre